Jaffa Factory (Series)
|Modpack = Tekkit, later YogCraft|FirstEP = Jaffa Factory 1 - Jaffa Cake Factory Planning|LastEP = Jaffa Factory 117 - Tingly Lasers|image_pack = }}Jaffa Factory was a Tekkit series from the Yogscast team that shows the follies of Lewis, Simon, and Duncan on their quest to create a working Jaffa Cake factory. The series was later continued on the YogCraft modpack due to the inconvenience of having to backdate their Minecraft/Tekkit to play on the server. The modpack, a modified version of Feed The Beast, was created by the Yogscast. The series may have originally been called Tekkit, but was changed to incorporate both Tekkit and YogCraft into one storyline. The series was uploaded to the Yogscast Lewis and Simon channel, however was stopped due to a world save file corruption. In-Yogiverse Tekkit Duncan, Lewis, and Simon are originally spawned in a flowery field with a new texture pack. This is the first time the PureBDcraft Sphax texturepack was shown in a Yogscast video. They build a house and begin gathering materials for the factory. Simon sees marble while mining for the first time in Tekkit and immediately decides that is what the factory should be built from. They begin sculpting the factory from a rectangle shape made on the ground. It is decided that the factory will be 10 floors including the basement, and Simon's penthouse will be on the top floor. Several more necessary items are created such as a giant egg where the chickens are housed for eggs, a railway that takes the eggs to the factory, etc., and the factory finally starts producing Jaffa Cakes in Jaffa Factory 92 - Finishing Touches. YogCraft After the great success of the Tekkit, that brought Simon's wicked slave-driver-like skills, Lewis' clinical scientific and engineering skills and Duncan's design and technology flair into the spotlight; the Yogscast team wished to retain the map and story in the new YogCraft modpack, and so continued the Tekkit series with "Jaffa Factory 93". The differences between Feed the Beast and Tekkit were immediately apparent. Most of the pipes and infrastructure originally found in the Jaffa Cake factory had been lost, and the entire site had been rendered something of a dysfunctional mess. Lewis decided not to spend any more time sorting out the Jaffa Factory, something he could do with the rest of the Yogscast off camera, to focus on a new site, known as Site Bee, where the Honeydew boys, including Sips and Sjin, would test out some of the great mods included in the latest patches of Yogcraft. However, the series was abandoned 24 episodes into Site Bee's development due to the Yogscast agreeing on the series reboot being possibly the most boring series in Yogscast history. The ruins of the Jaffa Factory were revisited much later in JaffaQuest. Site Bee has never been revisited. Lewis did hint on two occasions that they could merge the Yogcraft server and the Voltz server, but this never happened since it would take a lot of time and effort; something they do not seem to have considering how long it took just to get their world over to the Feed the Beast server. Episode Guide Category:Yogcraft Category:Tekkit Category:Minecraft